Seduce Me Three Times
by luvanime4life
Summary: Yami is about to learn that a boring day, ice cream, and Naomi equal trouble. But is it the bad kind of trouble or the kinky, fluffy kind? Oneshot! REPOSTED!


**A/N: **Hello everyone! Another oneshot of seducing. :)

_'Italic': _thoughts

**Bold: **Enthusiasm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh! However, I do own Naomi and this fic.

**Seduce Me Three Times**

It was a nice, warm Sunday in Domino City. The birds were chirping, bees were buzzing; it was a nice peaceful hot day. '_Yes. Yes,…hot! Very hot…very very'_….NO! No. No. No. It was warm, warm and fair and '_melting'_…NO! '_Licking'_…STOP! '_Dripping'_…STOP IT! '_Arousing'_…IT'S NOT ME! ITS…It's…its Yami's thoughts while watching his girlfriend, Naomi, eat her ice cream cone.

You see…Yami was bored out of his wits; Yugi had been out with Nichelle for quite some time. He claimed they had finished their project and wanted to go out for a bit. Considering the incident that occurred on Friday….he wasn't complaining. Therefore to relieve himself of boredom, he decided to go hangout with his girlfriend. Grabbing his coat, he proceeded to his lover's house.

When he had gotten there, he'd asked her what she wanted to do. She suggested that they go get ice cream. Yami thought it was no problem, so they headed to a local ice cream parlor. After getting their ice cream, Naomi wanted **to go back home** and eat it. This confused him seeing as it was beautiful out and they could have gone for a stroll in the park. However, being the gentleman that he was, he agreed and thought nothing of it. He had finished his long ago. **However**, ever since they got back…well let's just say that Yami felt a tad uncomfortable in certain **areas**. Naomi was eating her ice cream cone rather…lustfully for the lack of a better word. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was licking all around it, sucking it, biting it; nipping its top…Yami was going insane. In fact, he recalled something Nichelle had said about this…

**Flashback**

Yami and the gang were having ice cream at his and Yugi's house. Out of nowhere, Nichelle had pulled him aside away from the group.

"What's up Nichelle?" he asking eating his cold dessert.

"Yami," she started. "I haveta tell you something about Naomi that I should've told you before you two started going out."

Yami nodded his head as he waited for her to continue.

"Yami…never and I mean **never** let Naomi have her favorite ice cream when she's bored. Ice cream is her **number one** aphrodisiac. When it's sunny and she's bored, she'll feel like playing with people for entertainment, if given the right stuff. So, if I were you, I'd be careful when having ice cream around her."

Yami skeptical about this bit of information, nodded slightly. "Okay Nichelle, I'll keep that in mind."

He turned to see Naomi laughing as her ate her "kinky" food.

_'I highly doubt that'll be an issue.'_

**End Flashback**

_'Why didn't I listen!_' And now here he was sitting in front of his bored lover, being tortured by her kinky actions. He had to think of something to calm himself, before his self-control was shot.

"S-so," he stammered trying to start a conversation. "W-what kind did you get again?"

Yes, he had to admit, it was a **dumb** question. But, hey, if you were in his predicament, you'd forget a lot of things too. And I do mean **a lot**.

"Chocolate," she breathed aroused, while rolling her eyes to the back of her head. Never taking her eyes off the treat. "With peanut butter."

"Um…," Yami was beginning to shift in his seat. He couldn't take much more!

"Is it **that** good?"

Naomi stopped in mid-lick, half her tongue almost touching the frozen treat. She stared at her hot Egyptian. Yami wanted to die! Seeing her like that was just so...sexy; he wanted to take her right then and there.

**Naomi's POV**

I was feeling bored today and a little bit horny. Cocking her eyebrow, I watched amused as my pharaoh squirmed, though I decided not to show it. I continued to stare at him, a very sexy, hot, kinky idea popped into my head. An evil smirk whittled its way on my face, though Yami couldn't see it.

_'This should be fun.'_

**Normal POV**

Naomi licked her ice cream once, not breaking her eye contact with Yami. She leaned up onto the table towards Yami. She shoved her ice cream cone a few inches from his face.

"Wanna taste?" she stated innocently, though she was mental smirking. She knew she hadn't answered his question, but he'd find out the answer soon.

Yami's eyes switched from the cone to his lover. What was she planning? He brushed off her not asking his previous question and decided to comply.

"Sure."

After all, what could happen? (**A/N:** Evil smirk XD)

He started to lean in towards the ice cream. When he was about to taste, Naomi "accidentally" smeared it on his cheek. Yami pulled back a little shocked by the "surprise attack".

Naomi covered her mouth, acting sorry. "Oh Man, I'm so sorry Yami. I…my hand…i-i-it slipped…I'm…"

"It's okay really," he interrupted.

"No no no," Naomi screamed placing her cone in a styrofoam bowl. "Here let me help you."

She ran over to Yami and sat in his lap facing him.

"Naomi, it's okay I've got…,"Yami stop in mid-sentence as Naomi began to lick off the ice cream.

Yami gasped at the sudden move, which became a bigger one as she started to grind her hips with his.

"N-N-Naomi," he stuttered shocked followed by a groan.

Naomi smirked Yami was under her control.

_'Teasing time.'_

Slowly, her hand went under his shirt and fondled his chest. The other was rubbing his scalp and neck. Yami moaned and pushing her body towards him, his hands roaming up her shirt. She shivered at the contact and kissed him. Taking her hand from out his shirt, she began to undo it. Alas, they had to stop short for the need of air.

Naomi smirked. "You taste exquisite my aphrodisiac," she whispered seductively in his ear, before planting feathery kisses on his neck.

Yami moaned again, he's was going to explode. Trying to gain back some dominance, he picked her up, placing her on top of the table with him hovering above her. He began to caress her sides, earning him coos and purrs. He started kissing her neck, working his way downward. Naomi wrapped his legs around his waist, grinding harder. Rubbing small circles on his back, he growled seductively against her neck. He spotted the ice cream cone slightly melting in the bowl; a smirk played his lips.

_'Payback.'_

He grabbed the cone, smeared it on her neck and collarbone. Naomi squealed as the cold solid met her skin. Slowly, Yami licked her neck and collar clean of the sweet brown substance. (**A/N: **It's CHOCOLATE people, for those of you who are just plain nasty! XP) Naomi bit her lip and moaned with every stroke of his tongue.

"I can see why you chose this favor," Yami said as he finished looking into his love's eyes. "It's very good, especially if it's on you."

To prove this point by licking his lips, grinning evilly. Naomi smirked.

"Glad you like it. I knew you would."

He gave her a mocked glare. "You should be ashamed of yourself. I know you did that on purpose."

Naomi tilted her head "innocently". "Do what?"

"You purposely tortured me with that ice cream and smeared it on me just for your amusement."

"Oh Yami, whatever do you mean?" she smiled cocking an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, you she-devil."

"And proud of it," she purred flinging her arms around his neck. She brought him down for a heart-searing kiss. Breaking away, she pushed Yami off and jumped off the table. She walked around the stunned pharaoh, taking the for gotten cone and finished it off. Glancing back at him, she smirked again.

"I don't know why you're complaining," she teased. "You know you liked it, so don't tell me that you didn't enjoy that."

Yami chuckled walking up to the girl; pushing her against the wall and into another breathtaking kiss.

"I definitely enjoyed it. Maybe a bit too much," he whispered huskily.

"Good," she replied in the same tone. "Now-"

She stated moving away from Yami and towards the door.

"I think we should make the most of this gorgeous day. Don't you?"

Yami watched hypnotically as she swayed.

"You seductive little girl," he mumbled.

"You know it," she called back.

Upon reaching the door way, she glanced sideways at her man giving him a sassy grin.

"And I'm the **only one** who can make you squirm," she said this while doing a little "erotic" dance.

Yami's eyes nearly popped out his head. Giving a wink, she exited the house. Yami stood there dumbfounded.

_'That little…!'_

Now Yami was mad, but then a grin graced his lips.

_'Oh it is on.'_

"Naomi," he called seductively walking out the door.

In the end, Yami ended up chasing Naomi all around downtown and through the park. Both leaving their boredoms behind.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **O.o Plz review and tell me how this one is. Also, should I make one more with the all the girls seducing the boys or the boys seducing the girls. Or should I just leave it with the three I have? Let me know in your reviews. :)


End file.
